


Taken

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: The Mandolorian
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I don't know what this is series more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Summary: You shall see. You shall see.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well first day of my account two posts in one day! This is going to be a series! Updates every week (if I can)

as you rested a hand on dins shoulder you smiled. As turned around and held you tight. You could see why, being 7 months pregnant, while traveling round the galaxy searching for criminals was probably not the greatest thing for stress. 'Y/n?' 'Yes?' You mumbled 'did you put grogo to sleep?' 'Yes I put him in hi-' your interrupted by a coo grogo was standing there behind you, a fat smile on his face. 'You little escaping womp rat!' He just reaches two sticky hands up to you, sighing you pick him up and take him to his cot. As you tell him stories of fins adventures he falls asleep.

that night as you lie curled around din you wonder how anyone can ever this lucky. With one adorable child and another on th way you had a growing family. Unfortunately you still couldn't see dins face until you were married, the wedding was going to be in a month and you could enter wait! The next morning din is standing over you in all his armour 'hey wake up. We need to go to the market,' sighing you get dressed and feed yourself, din and the child.

at the market you and din decided that it would be best if you went and got the groceries and din went to get fuel and such. As you check the list in your hand you glance up as you here a noise.

As you look up you see a man a mercenarie maybe looming over you. 'You with the mando?' He grunts. Your eyes begin roaming over him assessing threats. What was it cara said? Oh yeah, Amanda point of balance is in his chest. So aim lower! Unfortunately he senses what is coming and one massive hand grabs your foot before it connects. As he brings you closer to him you whack him in the face with your head as he cries out in pain you run. Dodging street vendors fortune teller and random citizens your hands still clutching the groceries you sprints for the ship.

you never make it. All you remember is a fist connecting with the back of your head. And then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tell us where mando is.' 'No.' Every day is the same he asked you where Din is and you refuse to tell him. Every day he hurts you, once he even carved out a picture on your back. Then there is another reason why your almost always naked...

Din had been searching for you for about two months now. Barley sleeping barley eating. He never thought he would have to get out your old tracking fob again, yet it was proofing useful. 

He was tracking around the desert when it happened. The fob began to beep even faster, as he crouched down it rapidly increased, so you where underground on the planet passana. As he copys down the coordinates, he knows what he has to do.

At the planet Soragn the Mandolorian lands in a small backwater village where the ex shock trooper Cara Dune lives, The mandolorian began to sprint to the train for ground ignoring the hellos, the good afternoons 'cara,' he bellows 'they took her they took y/n' she turns white. 'I'm coming,let me just pack some more blasters.'  
When they are on the ship, Cara actually starts to cry. 'What if they killed her?' 'Cara look I got a tracking fob for when Shevardnadze was a bounty right? And I got the coordinates where I think she is, it will be ok. Get some rest we will be there tomorrow,'


	3. Chapter 3

you don't know your name anymore, all you can think about is one name, Din, Din, Din, you mumble it in your sleep you scream for Din when your beaten and raped again, and again. Who is Din? You don't know, he must be important though. Today the man had chosen to be mean. As he snapped your fingers one by one and you again called for Din, he kept at it until 6 fingered were broken. 'P p please s a s stop p please please,' the word pleas means nothing anymore nothing at all. 'Let's see you beg for another thing shall we?' The man says you know not to make a sound. As he begins to undo his pants suddenly there is a crack, the mans head is bleeding, your limbs lock up and you start to mumble the word din again and again. A man in full armour runs up to you and whispers 'shhhh cyar'ika, I'm here it's me, Din.' 'Din?' You breath and suddenly you fade into unconsciousness. 

Din sobs as you close your eyes, 'the baby! Oh my gosh the baby.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
